wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
People (1983: Doomsday)
The following page is a collection of very important people in the 1983: Doomsday universe, both fictional and non-fictional. Non-Fictional Portrait gallery File:Abbott diane.jpg|Mayor Diane Abbott of New London File:Adeyemi.jpg|Nigerian political thinker and activist Ishe Adeyemi File:Aliyev01.jpg|Geydar Aliyev, former leader of (c. 1984-2000) File:Wayne Allard, official photo portrait 2.jpg|Former President of the USA, Wayne Allard File:Princess anne.jpg|Queen Anne of Cleveland File:President arias.jpg|Former President Oscar Arias of (1990-2000) File:Aristide.jpg|Former President Jean-Bertrand Aristide of (1984-1996) File:Armenta.jpg|Former President Vincent Armenta of the File:AlMuhtadee_Billah_Bolkiah_2004.jpg|Al-Muhtadee Billah, Crown Prince of File:225px-Rep_Roy_Blunt.jpg|Governor of , Roy Blunt File:Ltg_400.jpg|John Bohlinger, Lieutenant Governor of Montana File:Hassanal_Bolkiah.jpg|Hassanal Bolkiah the Sultan and Yang Di-Pertuan of File:LulaAndBonoVox.jpeg.jpg|Irish singer Bono and President Lula da Silva of File:Prime Minister Brown.jpg|PM Ewart Brown of Bermuda File:Vern_Buchanan,_official_110th_Congress_photo.jpg|Vern Buchanan, Vice President of the File:Jim_Bunning,_official_photo_portrait,_111th_Congress.jpg|Current President of The , (2002–Present) File:480px-Conrad_Burns_official_portrait.jpg|Conrad Burns, Governor of Montana File:George H. W. Bush.png|Former President George Bush of the File:514213445.jpg|Former and First President of The , General Donald M. Campbell (1988–1990) File:Raoul Cedras.jpg|Former President Raoul Cédras of (1996-2003) File:Delacierva.jpg|Chief of Government Ricardo de la Cierva of the File:Wu_Den-yih_VOA.jpg|thumb|Leading Minister Wu Den-yih of File:King Christian 1.jpg|King Christian-Sigismund of Prussia File:Stephen_colbertim.jpg| , Virginian Satirist and Senator File:Mike Conaway, official 109th Congress photo.jpg|President Mike Conaway of West Texas File:General cuadro.jpg|General Joaquín Cuadra, former leader of 's Sandinista government (1990-1996) File:Dalailama.JPG|The Dalai Lama, theocratic monarch of File:Howard dean.jpg|Former President Howard Dean of (1991-2003) File:DouglasEEOCcropped.jpg|President Jim Douglas of Vermont File:RussFeingold.jpg|Secretary of State Russ Feingold of the File:George_fergusson-m.jpg|Governor George Fergusson of the File:021b.jpg|Gen. Hipolito Fernandez, co-founder of the País del Oro File:Leopold Frias.jpg|President Leopoldo Frias of the defunct People's Democratic Republic of Angola (1984-2002) File:Fu.quanyou.809.jpg|Gen. Fu Quanyou, former Chinese loyalist leader in (1983-1988) File:Lou Goldblatt.png|Former Governor Louis Goldblatt of (1984-1987) File:160px-Repmelhancock.jpg|Former Governor of , Mel Handcock (1990-2000) File:A9536c564a0a3e92388e4c5954ca1f0a.jpg|Lowell C. Hansen II, first Vice-President of The File:160px-Rep._Doc_Hastings.jpg|Doc Hastings, Governor of (2002-Present) File:200px-Dave Heineman official photo.jpg|President Dave Heineman of the File:Henri de Luxembourg.png|Grand Duke Henri of File:Larry_-_steve.jpg|Former President of The , Steve Henry (1998-2002) File:160px-Baron Hill, official 110th Congress photo.jpg| File:President hilary.jpg|Former President Patrick Hillery of Ireland, co-founder of the File:Ray1.jpg|Former President Ray Hunkins of the Provisional USA (1992-1998) File:150px-Janklow.jpg|Former and First President of the File:Kyota portrait.png|President Hersey Kyota of File:150px-Ma_Ying-jeou_Berkeley_2006_(cropped).jpg|President Ma Ying-jeou of Taiwan File:Royall-AIP.png| , Allah among men File:Kataejar Jibas.jpg|Governor-General Kataejar Jibas of Micronesia File:Billy_Joel_Shankbone_NYC_2009.jpg| File:JulianaII.jpg|Queen Juliana II of the File:Priemier Ministre Juncker.jpg|Prime Minister Jean-Claude Juncker of File:German Chancellor Helmut Kohl.jpg|Former Chancellor Helmut Kohl of File:150px-Mark_kruzan_publicity_photo1.jpg|Mark Kruzan Governor of the state of , a subdivision of Kentucky File:Dennis Kucinich.PNG|Rep. Dennis Kucinich (S, Mackinaw) of the Congress of Superior File:Lucio Lara.jpg|First VP Lucio Lara of the File:Capt. Leppe.jpg|President Giraud Leppe of File:1David_Limbaugh.jpg|Governor of David Limbaugh (2001-Present) File:225px-Linda_Lingle_navy_1-cropped.jpg|Linda Lingle former Governor of Hawaii (2004-2009) File:Lopez-Juana.jpg|President Juana López of Darién-Kuna-Emberá File:Ligan Lopez.jpg| File:Rluedtke.jpg|Former President Roland Luedtke of the File:453px-Connie_Mack_IV.jpg|Connie Mack IV, President of The File:220px-Taj_Mahal_(musician)-2.jpg|Musician File:Utu Abe Malae.jpg|PM Utu Abe Malae of File:Ray mallon.jpg|PM Ray Mallon of Cleveland File:Marais.jpg|Former President Peter Marais of the (1987-2006) File:Ph pres marcos.jpg|Former President Ferdinand Marcos of the (1965-1987) File:Mitch-mcconnell2.jpg|Former President of The , Mitch McConnell (1990–1998) File:JoseMerino.png|Former President José Merino del Río of (2000-2008) File:Zell B Miller.jpg|Former Provisional Governor Zell Miller of Georgia File:Noritz83DD.JPG|Adm. José Noritz, High Commissioner of the File:Edwin Bent.png|President Edwin Patterson Bent of Limón File:Steve pearce.jpg|VP Steve Pearce of File:Pilago.gif|Governor K. Angel Pilago of File:Rene Preval.jpg|Former President René Préval of (2003-2010) File:Mark_pryor.jpg|Mark Pryor, Governor of File:11550_192602878388_192544693388_2851877_7931794_n.jpg|Harry Rediger, Lieutenant Governor of File:Mary robinson.jpg|President Mary Robinson of the File:225px-Mike_Rounds_official_photo.JPG.jpeg|Mike Rounds, President of The File:Rick_Santorum614.jpg|Rick Santorum, President of (2002-Present) File:Jonas Savimbi.jpg|President Jonas Savimbi of the File:Scheid eo am.jpg|Archbishop Oscar Scheid of Rio de Janeiro , Mike Simpson File:160px-Adrian_Smith,_official_110th_Congress_photo_portrait.jpg|Governor of Nebraska, Adrian Smith File:Samantha Smith 30.png| , 4th President of File:Richard A Snelling.jpg|Richard Snelling, last Governor and first President of (1977-1991) File:Staffen 1 .jpg|Ted Staffen, Commissioner of the File:President_Marcus_Stephen.jpg|Governor of , Marcus Stephen (2007-Present) File:Sumrall-sm.jpg|President-General Michael Sumrall of Virginia File:Malietoa Tanumafili.jpg|Former Chief of State Malietoa Tanumafili of (1962-1999) File:Harry Teague.jpg|Sen. Harry Teague (D, Hobbs) of the Legislature File:160px-GT_Thompson_(111th).jpg|Glenn "G.T." Thompson, Vice President of File:225px-Jim Thompson.jpg|Former President-General James E. Thompson of Virginia (c. 1990-2009) File:398px-Dick_Thornburgh_1978.jpg|Dick Thornburgh, Former governor of Provisional Pennsylvania at State College File:443px-John_Thune_official_photo.jpg|John Thune, current Vice-President of The File:RicardoToledo.png|President Ricardo Toledo Carranza of File:Tuleyev.jpg|Aman Tuleyev, leader of File:Tui atua Tupua Tamasese.jpg|Chief of State Tui Atua Tupua Tamasese of File:2005-11-21 U2 @ MSG by ZG.jpg|Members of Celtic band File:Keith_Urban,_March_2007.jpg|Musician File:Owenaa.jpg|Owen Walsh Administrator of File:West IMG 0347.jpg|Former President George "Buddy" West of West Texas (2001-2006) File:Gordon wilson.jpg|Former MP Gordon Wilson (SNP) of the UK Parliament, co-founder of the File:John_Laird_CA_Assembly.jpg|Current President of Chumash John Laird Audrey Hepburn Tiffany's 4.jpg|Audrey Hepburn, famous actress and founder of AHICEF 13campins_190.jpg|Former president of Venezuela Luis Herrera Campins foto_bio.jpg|Former president of Venezuela Jaime Lusinchi File:Patricio Aylwin.jpg|Former President of Chile Patricio Aylwin Azocar File:Andres Zaldivar.jpg|Former President of Chile Andrés Zaldívar File:Michelle Bachelet.jpg|Former President of Chile, Michelle Bachelet Jeria File:Presidente Sebastian Piñera - Congreso.jpg|Current President of Chile, Sebastián Piñera File:Alfonsin Presidente.jpg|Former (and first) President of the United American Republic, Raúl Alfonsín File:Carlos Menem Presidente.jpg|Former President of the United American Republic, Carlos Menem File:Macri Mauricio.jpg|Former President of the United American Republic, Mauricio Macri Luisalbertolacalle.jpg|Current President of the United American Republic, Luis Alberto Lacalle Dilma Rousseff - foto oficial 2011-01-09.jpg|Dilma Rousseff, current President of Brazil JaimeNebot.jpg|Jaime Nebot, current President of Ecuador Maria-corina-machado.jpg|María Corina Machado, current President of Venezuela Named persons U.S. Presidents *Ronald Reagan: died May 6, 1984 *George H.W. Bush: sworn in May 8, 1984; US dissolved May 1, 1995; currently an advisor to ANZC government Nordic Union Secretary-Generals *Kåre Willoch: 1990 - 1995 (H) *Davíð Oddsson: 1995 - 2000 (SE) *Sturla Böðvarsson: 2000 - 2005 (SE) *Thorbjørn Jagland: 2005 - present (Ap) Presidents *Kåre Willoch: 1990-1996 *Vigdís Finnbogadóttir: 1996-2002 *Thorbjørn Jagland: 2002-2005 *Mona Sahlin: 2005-2008 *Halldór Ásgrímsson: 2008-2011 *Sauli Niinistö: 2011-Present Norway Kings *Olav V: September 21, 1957 - August 14, 1992 *Harald V: August 14, 1992 - present Prime Ministers *Kåre Willoch: October 14, 1981 - October 18, 1989 (H) *Gro Harlem Brundtland: October 18, 1989 - October 15, 1998 (Ap) *Thorbjørn Jagland: October 15, 1998 - October 16, 2005 (Ap) *Carl I. Hagen: October 16, 2005 - present (FrP) Iceland Sweden Denmark Finland Siberian leaders Chairmen of the Presidium of the Supreme Soviet * Yuri Andropov: 1982-1983 * : 1983-2000 * : 2000- Ministers * Igor Levitin- Ministry of Transport (2000-present) * Sergey Shoigu- Minister of Defence (1994-present) * Sergey Sobyanin- Ministry of Foreign Affairs (1990-present) ANZC Prime Ministers Samoan leaders *Malietoa Tanumafili: Chief of State of Western Samoa 1963-1986, of united Samoa 1986-1999 *Tui Atua Tupua Tamasese: Chief of State of Samoa 1999-present Hawaiian leaders *Herbert Tatsuo Matayoshi: Mayor of Hawai'i County on Doomsday, co-leader until 1984, killed during violence of 1987 *Hannibal Tavares: Mayor of Maui County on Doomsday, co-leader until 1984, died of radiation-related illnesses in 1989 *Louis Goldblatt: Leader of ILWU labor union, unelected governor from 1984 until assassination in 1987 *Harry Kim: Governor 1990-1995, died in 2006 *Andrew Piikoi Kawānanakoa (HM Andrew I): King of Hawaii 1996-present, led an armed faction in 1987 civil war *Alan Arakawa: Interim Governor 1995-1996, currently serves in Congress *John Waihe'e: Governor 1996-2004, currently works on King Andrew's staff *Linda Lingle: Governor 2004-2009, resigned due to illness *K. Angel Pilago: Governor 2009-present Other Hawaiians *Dennis "Danny" Mateo, Congressman from Maui, leading supporter of Ogasawara resettlement *Dr. Kyoichi Mori, marine biologist from Ogasawara; moved to Maui 1993; professor at U. of Hawaii, Hilo; Ogasawaran community leader *Dr. Lani Weigert, agricultural scientist and head of Imua Molokau'i resettlement project since 2006 Australian musicians * *Darren Hayes, co-founder of Savage Garden and solo singer *Nickleback, rock band from Newcastle American musicians * Celtic Alliance *Patrick Hillery: Uachtarán na hÉireann - President of Eire / Ireland on DD *Garret FitzGerald: Taoiseach - Prime Minister of Eire / Ireland on DD *Mary Robinson: Human Rights Lawyer on DD eventual Uachtarán - President of Celtic Alliance *Andrew Welsh: Scottish National Party MP on DD eventual Taoiseach - Prime Minister of Celtic Alliance *Alex Salmond: Celtic Alliance Ambassador to the LofN *Gordon Wilson: Leader Scottish National Party British MP & Privy Councillor *Michael Foot: Leader of the British Labour Party, died on DD * : Irish rock band * Blue Ridge Governors *Terry Bellamy, current governor Also *Billy Graham Auburn, Alabama *George Wallace, last governor pre-Doomsday of the State of Alabama; former U.S. Presidential candidate *Bill Baxley, lieutenant governor pre- and post-Doomsday of Alabama; became governor upon Wallace's assassination in November 1983 *Charles Barkley, Auburn University basketball player, Pvt. State Army of Alabama (SAA); later became governor of the Republic of Neonotia *Vincent "Bo" Jackson, Auburn University football player, Pvt. State Army of Alabama (SAA); killed after refusing direct order to shoot unarmed civilians in Auburn, Alabama *Pat Dye, athletic director and head football coach at Auburn University on Doomsday Vermont Presidents *Richard Snelling, from 1984 until his death in 1991 *Howard Dean, former Vice-President who took over for Snelling in 1991, then served consecutive terms through 2003 *Jim Douglas, current President, elected in 2002, 2004, 2006 and 2008 West Texas Presidents *Thane Akins, former mayor of Midland, elected as the first President of West Texas, served two terms (1986-1994) *Tom Craddick, served two terms 1994-2002 *George L. "Buddy" West, served 2002-2006, died in 2008 *Mike Conaway, current President, took office in 2006 Canadian Remainder Provinces Prime Ministers *James Lee, 1984 - 1985 *Clyde Wells, 1985 - 1989 *Patricia Mella, 1989 - 1992 *Len Simms, 1992 - 1997 *Georges Farrah, 1997 - 2009 *Walter Natynczyk, 2009 - 2010 *Fabian Manning, 2010 - present Governor-Generals *William Anthony Paddon, 1984 - 1987 *Margaret Thatcher, 1987 - 1992 *Frederick Russell, 1992 - 1997 Virginia President-Generals ''' *President-General James E. Thompson (1994-2009) *President-General Michael H. Sumrall (2009-Present) '''Governors *Hal Rogers (Cumberland) *Tim Kaine (East Virginia) *William J. Holtzinger (Maryland) *Paul Wiehl (Ohio) *Joe Manchin (Virginia) Party Leaders *Robert Carlyle Byrd (Chairman of the Federalist Party) *Nick Casey (Chairman of the Democratic Party) *Dr. Doug McKinney (Chairman of the Republican Party) *Cynthia McKinney (Chairman of the Mountain Party) Other figures * * Costa Rica National leaders *Luis Alberto Monge Álvarez: President 1982-1987; fled to Brazil, died in São Paulo, 1998 *General Joaquín Cuadra Lucayo: Leader of Sandinista government 1990-1996; Minister of Public Security and Defense 1996-2006; currently semi-retired and co-chairman of Sandinista Party of Costa Rica *Rafael Ángel Calderón Fournier: President of Limón government-in-exile 1987-1990; currently ambassador-at-large to South American Confederation *Óscar Rafael de Jesús Arias Sánchez: President 1990-2000; currently retired *José Merino del Río: President 2000-2008; currently co-chair of Sandinista Party *Ricardo Jaime Toledo Carranza: President 2008-present Limón separatist leaders *Marvin Wright Lindo: Founder of Limonese Socialist Party 1993; President of Limonese Republic 1997-2004; died 2004 *Edwin Patterson Bent: Minister of Finance 1994-2004; Member of ruling junta 2004-2009; President 2009-present Fictional *Portrait gallery Municipal States of the Pacific *Captain Robert Field - Commander of an expedition to map the interior of the continental United States and find any remaining survivor communities. * - Early leader of Crescent City. Republic of Lincoln *Robert Baron - Leader of the quickly growing sect worshipping late former US President Abraham Lincoln as a deity. Virginian Republic *William Lee - Millionaire owner of the Lee Whiskey Company. Auburn, Alabama *Clyde Harness - former Alabama State Police captain; appointed captain of State Army of Alabama in September 1983 by special order of Governor Wallace; led conspiracy against African-American citizens in south-eastern Alabama and against the Alabama state government; ordered assassination of Wallace, Governor Baxley and execution of SAA soldiers and lieutenants who refused direct orders to kill unarmed civilians, as well as several officials in state government, Auburn city government and Auburn University; pulled together rebels under his flag as White Army of Alabama; led group after destruction of Auburn through Alabama, eventually into Selma; led White Army in Selma War; led Caucasian survivors out of Selma after truce was called, eventually stopped group in former Bladon Springs park and founded the city-state of New Montgomery; wide speculation as to his ultimate fate, but he is believed to be deceased. Nigeria *Ishe Adeyemi - Political activist and principal architect of Adeyemist doctrine. See Also * * * * * * * * *Audrey Hepburn * * * Category:1983: Doomsday